If the walls could talk
by Gunni11
Summary: a Charlie and Joey frm home and away story, told by someone unecspected
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe a oneshot, maybe more, I don't know yet**

_his story is told by the walls of Charlie's bedroom, if they could talk_

_

* * *

  
_

It's not often that I have a story to tell. I don't keep track of time, days and years just passes by. People comes and goes. Some are here for longer, some for shorter. I see joy and I see tears. I have witnessed the course of people's life.

Most of the time there's not much to tell. I don't pay attention to what's going on. I will dwell on happy moments that have taken place. Moments of joy, people falling in love, people making love. It feels like I fulfill my purpose when I provide shelter and protection for people in love. Creating a haven where they can discover eachother. Explore unknown territories and delight in eachother, far away from the rest of the world.

Now I have a story I want to share. Sometime ago a girl moved in here, I'm not sure how long ago, as I said, I don't keep track of time. I noticed her though. Maybe it was her beauty I saw, or maybe it was the contradictions in the way she behaved. When she put on the uniform, she is all stern and professional, she can even seem to be a little cold hearted, but when she sits on her bed and talk to her sister, she is warm, loving and fun. I can tell that they really love each other.

I have learned to know people over the years since I came into existence. In the begging it all was new and interesting, and I always paid attention when people were in here. I learned to read body language, to understand the atmosphere they filled me with. I learned to recognize their moods.

As I said, now I don't pay attention any more. I dwell on all the happy moments. This girl though, has waken me from my docile state. I wait for her to come home. I've heard her name is Charlie. I listen for her voice in the house, and when she comes in here, I'm excited to see what her day has been like. I can read her as an open book, she doesn't even know about it.

I knew the day she fell in love. I don't think she even knew herself. I could tell that her thoughts were wandering as she lay in bed with a smile on her face. She was beautiful, and I have seen that look before, I knew what it was all about.

It was the first night with that smile, I knew it was a new feeling. I haven't seen her like that since she moved in here. She have had men over, but none of them has made her smile like that. I was happy for her, wanting it to work out.

Then another girl moved in, she was heartbroken. Charlie was there for her, she held the girl while she cried. She reviled the warm and tender side of herself.

That girl didn't sleep well that night. She was hurt and worried, I could tell. She was here for a few days, and then I saw that she was in love. With the girl that lives in this room. At night she would bury her head in the pillows, inhaling the smell from them, it would give her the goofiest smile. She couldn't hide it from me. She's in love with Charlie.

I love when people fall in love. And now two of the most resent dwellers in here had fallen. Charlie was in love with someone, and the girl was in love too.

I dwelled on the thoughts of happy faces, I didn't notice that the girl left. Charlie came back in. She was hurting, crying herself to sleep at night. I knew that she had a broken heart, and I discovered that the one she was in love with was the girl that had stayed here. She found a tanktop that she had left here, and would mumble her name with her face buried in it.

I felt for her. It's tragic when love hurts. I don't understand all about it. I know that people want to be together when they are in love. The energy they fill me with is fantastic. I don't understand all the matters of the heart, If they want to be together, why aren't they?

Today though, something has happened. Charlie didn't sleep in here last night, I don't even think she was in the house. She came in this morning. Happy as can be. I saw it the moment she entered through the doors, She loves someone, I think it's the girl. She took the tanktop and held it to her chest. She was smiling and even singing. I haven't heard her do that before.

Then I became confused. She came in half an hour later, dissolved in tears. She curled up in her bed, sobbing, hitting her fist in the mattress. Composing herself a little, she reached for her phone and rang someone. I could hardly make out the words she was saying.

She had called the girl, it didn't take long before she was here, curling up in bed with Charlie, holding her tight, comforting her. I saw it, they love eachother. I'm content, I fulfill my purpose yet again.

The girl calmed Charlie down, she filled the room with an incredible energy, it was good for them, dwelling together. I learned that the cause for Charlie's crying was her sister. I understand why she was upset, they are close, as I have witnessed many times in here.

Charlie wanted her support. I'm not sure why, should love make it so difficult? I think this is just one of those things I will never comprehend. Love is love, people are people, does it matter who's the receiver of your love?

Now, night is falling, I'm waiting for Charlie to come. I want to see how the day has gone. I want to be used for what I was intended for.

I can hear someone at the door. I hope this is a happy night. They both enters, carefully shutting the door behind them, Charlie and the girl.

Charlie is nervous, I can tell by her face. The girl is too, but they both want to, be here, I can see it. They kiss, first light and shy, but passion is rising between them, the energy they give out tells me so. Charlie pushes the girl up against the door, Taking more control, and kisses her deeply, lips playing, tongues meeting. The girl runs her hands up and down Charlie's back, pulling her closer.

Heavy breathing is filling the space, it's like electricity flows from their bodies. They want this, I know, but there's also a hint of nerves in the air. The girl lets her hand find their way beneath Charlie's top, finding their resting place on her waist.

They stop in their exploration of unknown bodies. "Do you want this?" the girl asks. "Yes… but I'm scared," is the reply from Charlie. "Me too, I haven't done this before," the girl is nervous, does she think Charlie will laugh at her?

"I haven't either… with a girl," Charlie broke the tension, they are both exploring unknown territories. They laugh together, a good thing.

"I know what I want to do; do you want me to do it?" The next question is from the girl. "Yes, Joey, I want you!" Charlie begins to kiss her again.

Charlie pulling the t-shirt of the girl, I mean Joey, that's her name. Lightly shivering arms rest upon her shoulders, hands weaving into Joey's hair. Joey returns the gesture, pulling up Charlie's top. Hands exploring her body, finding their way up her back to the brastrap. "Stop me if you don't want this," She is considerate of Charlie. "I don't want you to stop!" Her voice tick with emotions. Charlie let's her own hands find their way up Joeys body, finding their intended destination. It's clearly that it's well received. Soft sound of passion is escaping Joey's mouth.

Joey pushes away from the door, standing in the middle of the room, letting her fingers undo Charlie's bra. She lets her lips push the straps down from her shoulders, let hands discover curves that she has longed for. It's just a second before they both stand pressed together, whit nothing but skin between. They kiss, and let hands play. Caressing bodies that are made for eachother.

The bed becomes the ultimate destination as love and passion fills the space, thick and warm. Charlie under, with Joey on top. Hands finding their way down Joeys back, stopping and enjoying the curves, pulling her closer, wanting her. Joey lets her lip explore the skin of her neck, playing with an earlobe, giggling as it creates goosebumps and little gasps of passion from Charlie. Her lips continue down, showering kisses over her collarbone, and creating a path down to her chest. Stopping before she reaches the curves, she lifts her head and looks at Charlie, as if to get an OK signal.

Charlie grabs a hold of her head guiding her to the place she wants Joey's lips to be. Where they create waves of passion rushing through her. The breathing becomes heavier, from them both. Experiencing feelings they haven't had before. All traces of nerves are gone. The place is filled with love.

Charlie puts her hands on the inside of Joeys jeans, it's tight, with no room to move, she lets her hand slip to the front, pulling down the zipper to allow access. They have their legs between eachothers, allowing their bodies to move to the beat of an inner rhythm.

Joey lifts herself off Charlie, causing a moan of dissatisfaction from her. Joey smiles, and let her fingers open Charlie's shorts,pulling them off. As the motion brings Joey to her knees, Charlie sits up, kisses Joey's stomach and returns the favor.

Naked they once again find eacothers bodies. Moving together, letting lips find places they haven't been before. little sounds of passion escape from them both. Delighted that they both have the same effect on eachother. Finding their bodies react to the touch of the other with feelings none of them knew were possible.

Charlie Joey change places, putting Charlie on top. She lets her lips follow the line of Joey's neck, meeting the collarbone, dwelling on it, tasting her skin. She lets her lips continue down, finding the assets a man doesn't have. Enjoying the sensation, she lingers there, creating spasms in respond from Joey.

They roll around again, once again Joey is on top. She kisses her Love franticly. She lets a hand find its way between them, coming to a stop on Charlie's hip. "Do you want me?" Charlie is almost incapable of speaking, but the "Yes" escaping her lips is hard to misunderstand.

Joey lets her hand continue down. Fingers starting to play, hips moving to meet the touch. Charlie let her own hand find its way to the same place between Joeys thigh, mirroring what Joey was doing to her. Bodies moving in perfect harmony, meeting the touch of the other. Letting them find their way even deeper. Driving each other higher and higher, sending them to the stars together.

Bodies tightly wrapped together, resting and enjoying sensations of complete satisfaction. Arms holding eachother, creating security. The place is filled with peace and love, everything is perfect, and I have had the great honor of providing a secure and sheltered place for two lovers deeply on love.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm content, but at the same time the girl, Joey, is befuddling me. I have seen many faces, and got familiar with many people. This girl though, she is something else.

This girl, Joey, she is gorgeous of appearance, and I can tell she has a soul that is beautiful and warm. She send out an energy that is incredible, I want to suck it up, and store it. Maybe one day will come when someone needs to feel that energy.

The energy people send out tells me more than what they look like. But what's puzzles me is that she also has a sadness around her. I know she is happy. She's lying on the bed right now, reading something, waiting for Charlie to come home. But this sadness, I can't see any reason for her to be sad. When she came here to stay for the first time, I didn't pay her much attention, that was wrong of me. If I had, I might have known what causes this.

I hope maybe Charlie can be the one to find the source of this sadness in her. It's a shame, Joey should be completely happy. She's in love, and the one she loves, loves her too. Maybe she's not aware of this sadness in her. I can often see things people can't see themselves. That comes from years of watching and learning the way of man.

It's not good for people to carry difficult things on their own. They need to share, then the burden becomes lighter. I hope this girl comes to face herself and discovers that she does carry a burden, a burden she needs to share. Burdens have the habit of becoming heavier as time passes by, and in the end, it becomes too heavy to carry. I know that Charlie has the strength to share this sadness, to ease the load from Joey. I do my best to encourage them both to share their lives with each other.

I can hear Charlie coming home. Joey is lost in her book, she doesn't hear her. The door opens and Charlie sneaks in, a smile spreads across her face as she sees Joey lying on her bed. She leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head. Joey is startled, but as soon as she sees it's Charlie, a huge smile appears on her face. She sits up, patting the bed beside her, inviting Charlie to sit down, she does.

They both sit in lotus position, facing each other, they smile and lean in to share a kiss. Lips find each other, tongues playing, creating that electric energy of passion rising in the air.

"Tell me about your day!" Joey invites Charlie to share, I'm pleased, I love to hear how days have been. I learn from that, get to know my inhabitants better.

"Well, you inspired me to efficiency, I have done a ton of paperwork, and I even managed to finish early. I missed you, I couldn't stay away longer!" Charlie smiles as lips meet again.

"I missed you too, what else has happened? Caught any bad guys?" Joey takes a hold of Charlie's right hand as she speaks, starting to indolent play with it.

As Charlie deliberate on the subject of her day, Joey gets intently focused on her hand. It's like it's the most interesting object in the world. She starts to kiss the fingertips, holding loosely around the wrist. Charlie can pull out of the grip if she wants to.

Joey catches Charlie's eyes, locking with them. She takes her long finger, strokes it up between her index and long finger. She rests where the fingers join to the hand, begins to play, caressing. She lifts Charlie's hand to her mouth, still locking eye's with her. Joey lets lips replace her finger.

Charlie has stopped talking, mesmerized by Joey's actions. It gives her associations to other parts of her body. He lips slightly parted, she is turned on. Nothing can hide it.

Joey starts teasing her, "You said about the diner, who did you meet?" She let her lips briefly lift from their playground, smiling cheeky to Charlie. Charlie is unable to focus on anything else than the lips playing with her hand, sending jolts of passion surging through her body. "I…ehh… don't…" She's only able to utter a few stutters.

Joey continues with her caressing of Charlie's fingers. Letting her lips run up the side of one, then the other. She lets her tongue play between them, mimicking what she wants to do other places. Charlie is unable to retract her hand, it's like she's hypnotized. Joey's touch sets her on fire. She starts to shift position, feeling the touch from Joey's mouth on her fingers somehow touch her most inner being.

"Joey" She's hardly able to form the word. Joey looks at her, smiling, continuing to caress her hand. "Joey, I'm so… I need you!" Charlie licks her lips, still not able to pull her hand away from Joey's lingering touch. "If you don't stop… I never thought this possible." Charlie gasps for air.

Joey stops her motions, turning her hand and kisses her palm, before letting her hand go. Charlie takes advantage of her free hands, pulling Joey's tanktop over her head, the bra follows quickly. They kiss, letting tongues explore each other's mouth. Playing with lips, caressing. Charlie lets her hands find their resting place on Joey's chest, letting her them cup her breasts. Touching her is like touching charged battery poles.

Joey let her fingers unbutton Charlie's uniform shirt, pulling it up from her pants, pushing it down from her shoulders. She lets her mouth caress the skin she reviles, creating goosebumps on their path. She pushes Charlie downs, so she's flat on her back on the bed. Joey sits on her, one leg on each side.

She leans down to enjoy the sensation of letting her mouth caress Charlie's curves. Causing her to weave her hands into her hair, pulling her closer, directing her path. She lingers there, Charlie winches under her, all the heat is centered at her core, making her long for her touch.

Joey redirect her mouth to meet Charlie's, the kiss is deep and passionate. She lifts herself up, lets her hands wander to Charlie's buckle, starting to open her belt, causing shivers of anticipation. The button and zipper follows quickly and she pulls the pants off. On the way up she let her mouth recreate what she did with her fingers, letting her tongue make paths up the inside of her legs.

Joey lets her mouth find its way over her stomach, up between her breasts, up the neck before possessing her mouth. With full body contact, Charlie puts her legs around Joey, hooks them together behind her, pulling her close. Hips move to a rhythm only they can hear. The breathing is heavy, moans of pleasure escapes.

Joey eases herself down Charlie's body, her mouth retrace the path it took on the way up. A hand on her head guides the way. She let her mouth do to Charlie as they did to her fingers. Finding the place between her legs that longed for contact.

As they met, it seemed like she was given an electric shock. She jerked and her body arched to meet Joey's touch. Fingers found their way to meet the need of deeper connection. Spasms raged through her body as an orgasm more intense and powerful than she had ever had before swept her away from the world. It seemed to last forever. She forgot to breath, all she knew was the magic that Joey gave her.

As she slowly returned to this place, Joey stretched out on top of her, resting. Charlie cupped one of her legs over her, holding her in place. "Baby, I didn't know that was possible!" She whispered into her ear.

Charlie let her hand wander down Joey's body, wanting to give her the same experience. She rolled them over on the side, pulling one of Joey's legs up until the knee rested on her waist. She kissed her, played with her lips, let her tongue explore. Her hand wandered down, meeting an incredible moist and warm place. Charlie kept her eyes on her face, intrigued by the effect her touch had on her.

Joey opened hers, locking for a moment with Charlie's before her hand and fingers pushed her over the edge and into the deep.

Tightly wrapped together they fall asleep. Safe in arms that only loves.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm satisfied. I'm filled up with energy provided by people in love. I can't imagine anything better than to see two people fall more and more in love. Sometimes it happens when people get to know each other, they find that they are not in love.

Charlie and Joey find that they love more the more they get to know the other. I'm so privileged that I provide a haven for them. I will cherish my time with them for as long as I exist. I provide shelter for two beautiful women. I want to make poetry, but I have no knowledge of words to justify their energy.

I watch them sleep at night, they sleep as if their one, curled together, I can't tell where one stops and the other begin. I see them wake up in the morning. Often Joey will wake first, she can spend a long time looking a Charlie sleeping. She is truly in love with her, I can tell. Charlie wakes up, staring right into goldenbrown eyes . A smile will spread, and she pulls her in for a kiss.

I can tell that they both love mornings, maybe because it's a new start, or maybe because it gives them a new day together.

They will start the morning enjoying each other. Not only are they learning to know each other's soul, they learn to know each other's bodies too. The passion between them is burning hot. When they are together it seems like they are unable to keep away from each other. Hands will caress, lips kiss, tongues play. Filling the space with life.

I wait for them to come home. Every time they leave I can only look forward to them coming back. I want to share their love. I want to be the shelter for their passion.

It's getting late, I haven't seen them. I wonder where they are. I only wish the best for them. I wonder if this has something to do with the shadow of sadness that hangs around Joey. I hope they are able to deal with it, that Charlie can be the one easing it off her.

I hear voices talking, they are home. Joey's voice is elevated, I can't hear what she says, I can only hear Charlie's soft voice talking back. The door opens, Joey comes first, Charlie closely behind.

Joey collapses on the bed, facing away from her. Charlie sits down besides her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She starts to talk:

"Joey, I'm sorry, but this is necessary, I know it's hard for you, but you have to do this."

"I don't want to, I know she is married to your father, but I don't like her, she scares me. I hate talking to her."

"Honey, Morag is the best layer there is, I know she can be intimidating, but she will give you justice."

Joey turns around facing Charlie, she grabs a hold of her hand.

"I hate talking to her, because you're listening, you have heard it before, but it makes me feel dirty, and maybe you think I'm dirty too."

Tears are running from her face, I can tell that she is scared, she's afraid of rejection from the one she loves.

"Joey, I don't! I think that you are the most wonderful person in the world, nothing is going to change that. I love you, I want to be with you, I will never turn my back on you. The only thing I feel for you is love."

Joey sits up, throwing her arms around Charlie, seeking comfort and security. "I love you Charlie, and I can't bear the thought of you not wanting me. I want to be with you, make love to you, do you still want me?"

"Honey I do, I want you always. I want to touch you, to be with you, to love you!"

She lets action follow words, gently placing a kiss on Joey's lips. Joey answers, pulling Charlie down on top of her. She lets her hand entwine in her hair, pulling her closer. It's like she wants a confirmation on what Charlie just said.

She pulls off Charlie's top, letting her lips play with her neck, cupping her breast on top of her bra. I can tell they are both burning with passion. Legs in between each other, hips moving, it's raw.

Charlie stops, taking a hold of Joey's hands. She moves them up over her head, gently holding her down. Joey is looking at her, eye's filled with passion.

"Not like this Honey, I want to love you like you deserve."

She stretches out on top of her. Resting her head on her shoulder, gently letting her lips and tongue caress and taste her neck. A tear run down Joey's face and a little sob escape her. Charlie lifts her head, supporting herself on her elbow.

"What's the matter, Honey?"

She dries the tears of with her thumbs. Placing little kisses on her face.

"You're so good to me, I love you!"

"I love you too, I'll always will!"

She places a kiss on her lips again. Joey opens hers and invites her to play, the fire hasn't died, and now more fuel is added. They are so gentle with each other, it's beautiful to witness.

Charlie lets her hand caress Joey's body, letting her lips follow the same path. She 's dwelling on her breasts, letting her tongue cares their tip. Joey arches her back, trying to get closer to the one touching her. Charlie pulls her shorts off, Joey lifting her hips to help her.

Joey sits up, Charlie is on her knees, Joey place tender kisses on her stomach while her fingers unbutton her shorts. She pulls them off, letting her lips play with the skin she reviles. Joey pulls her down on her lap, Charlie has one leg on each side of her. She cups Joey's head, invading her mouth as Joey let her hands find Charlie, caressing the inside of her thighs, finding the most intimate part of her. She lets her fingers play, like a musician plays an instrument, playing on strings of passion, causing vibrations to surge through her body.

She is moving in time to the rhythm, enjoying the sensation that fills her. She keeps kissing her, tongues and lips playing. She pushes Joey down, bodies still connected. She lets her hand find its way between them, wanting to provide the same pleasure for her love. She lets her hand move, fingers touch. They move together as one. Soft sounds of lust is filling the space, they drive each other higher and deeper, their breathing becomes labored, their body spasms as the orgasm surges through them.

They nuzzle together under the sheets. Charlie has her leg over Joey's waist, wanting to be as close as possible. They are lying face to face. Joey let her hand caress Charlie's face as if in wonder. She kisses her, playing with her lips, nibbling at them, caressing them ,sucking them. They enjoy each other. Charlie lets her hand run through her hair, gently and slow. They share an afterplay I have never seen the likeness of. The love that fills the air is tangible. They move slow and gently, taking time to dwell with each other.

Slowly the passion rise again, they take their time, slowly exploring bodies entwined together. They dwell on each other. Let hands caress with love and patience, knowing that neither will leave. They have time to explore, time to find new hidden secrets in each other. Time to provide pleasure and excitement for each other. Time to let mouths discover, and to let tongues taste. Time to just be.


End file.
